The Most Beautiful Blossum To Lee
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: LeexJem OC Finally giving up on Sakura, Rock Lee has found a new girl to leave: Shikamaru's cousin, Jem. Now more mature then he was at the age of twelve, he plans to ask her out as a man among men! ONE-SHOT


Naruto:

_**Naruto:**_

**The Most Beautiful Blossom To Lee**

  
"Oh sensei! Did you see that? I was able to perform one thousand seven hundred push ups today! It is a new record!" The young, spandex-wearing genin cheered as he jumped up in utter joy.

"Well done, Lee! I'm so proud of you! You've doing exceedingly well lately." Team Guy's captain shouted enthusiastically as he shot a thumbs-up toward his pupil. As his teeth sparkled, the gullible bowl-cut student halted his bouncing and replied to the action with a thumbs-up of his own.

"It is because of your great teachings, for a student would be lost without his mentor." Lee then turned his hand gesture into a salute, with a serious, honest-to-God-truth look on his face.

His sensei chuckled, "Well, it also has to do with your own input, you know. Your energy and dedication has just about tripled in the last few days. It's astounding to see such strong commitment, especially from you, since you were already so devoted to your training."

"Oh Gai-sensei, thank you for such a kind compliment." Lee's tears began to overflow, falling down on both sides of his face, but his expression never changing. Gai apparently found this to be rather touching and joined the boy's crying moment.

"It's true, Lee. You really are a wonderful student."

"Oh sensei!" Lee cried loudly.

"Oh, Lee!" Gai opened his arms, ready to accept the glomp-like hug to add the prefect touch to their heart-felt moment.

"So you think I am much stronger then ever before?" Lee asked with a large smile, his hands in fists up to his chest, but had not yet approached his sensei. Gai found this to be very confusing.

"Uh, yes! Of course. All amounts of training helps you to improve. With all the effort you've shown, I'm sure you've gotten to be much stronger."

"Alright! Thank you Gai-sensei! I am now off to town! I will be sure to run my fifty laps soon enough! Good bye!" And with his final comment into the conversation, Rock Lee sped off towards the main street of Konoha.

Sadly, his mentor was still standing in the same spot, his arms out reached too, as he watched the Taijutsu-ninja go.

"Wait a minute…where's my hug?!"

His call could not be heard by the boy as he continued to run at top speed into town. Once he had reached the end of the bushy tree district, he paused a moment to pull on the orange material he had over his weights. He looked into the space for a moment, then smiled. "Perfect! Now, onto Yamanaka-san's Flower Shop!" He raised his foot, then stepped down and raced off to his destination.

'_I finally have what I need!_' he thought proudly to himself as he began to roof-hop, ignoring the strange stares from below, '_I finally have all that I need to prove myself as an honourable man! I will at long last be able to achieve my goal! ...That is, as long as my sources are correct. I hope they are as reliable as I believe they are._' Coincidentally, just as his thought ended, he arrived at the shop door.

Landing with a small 'thud' in a crouched position, he pulled out his money from its so-called 'secret compartment' and stood up straight. Gripping his fists, he faced the door with another dead serious look. Inhaling deeply, puffing out his chest somewhat, after a two second pause he entered the shop. The bell's jingle calmed him somewhat by his second step inside. He looked straight ahead to the desk to find Ino and Shikamaru lightly chatting away.

"A-Ah…Pardon me!" He somewhat shouted, but since it got their attention right away, he went on, "I would like to purchase one of your most beautiful flowers, Ino-chan!"

"Um, alright, but why are you yelling?" She asked him with a quizzical look.

"I!...Do not know, but I just had to get your full attention. You see, picking flowers is not one of my better skills. If you do not mind, I would like your assistance please." And he bowed very formally at the end of his lines.

"Okay," she said casually as she tied up her apron, "Just give me a sec, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, sure." The laziest ninja replied with a small yawn as he leaned on the counter with his forearms, now facing the store to see them perfectly.

Walking out towards him, Ino sighed lightly and somewhat dusted off her clothes, almost to clean her hands, "So, what kind of flower were you thinking of buying, Lee?"

"I am not quite sure. That is why I require your assistance, Ino-chan." He answered as if he was responding to Ibiki.

"Hey man, a little advice: go buy some chocolates instead. It's way easier then picking flowers because one screw up and it becomes a troublesome mess. It's easier and safer this way." Shikamaru stared somewhat hard at Lee as he spoke his 'words of wisdom'.

"Shut up!" Ino turned and showed him her fists, "Stop pushing my business away, you lazy butt!"

"Yeah, yeah." And he dropped his head back to snooze.

She sighed again, heavier this time, "Alright. Well, who are you buying it for?"

Two large blush marks appeared on his cheeks, his look not faltering. That gained Ino's interest. "Ooh, come on Lee! It's Sakura, isn't it?"

"Actually, no it is not," he obviously surprised her when he said that, her gasp sounding to his ears, "She is clearly in love with Sasuke and I find no need to fight a losing battle. My interest as changed now. I-It is…It is…Uh—"

"It's my cousin's friend," Shikamaru blurted out in his 'sleep', "The girl who's from the Takigakure."

"Oh," she sang, "It's for--"

"Please!" he shouted to hide the answer, so it was clear they both knew, "I would just like to pick a flower, if you do not mind."

Ino giggled excitedly, "Of course! …Let's see, when is this person's birthday?"

"Um…I believe it is in July, but what does that have to do with finding a flower?" Lee questioned, unsure as to where this was going.

"Because, my untrained friend," she said cheerily as she looked through the flowers on display, trying to find the one she has in mind, "Each month has a flower to match. And if you're unsure what to get her, then you should get her…this! Ta da!" Pulling one out from a pot, she showed him a very stunning flower indeed.

"Ah wonderful! …But which flower is this?"

"Agh, it's a Forking Larkspur! Also known as a Consolida regalis. Each flower means something too, and this one means 'beautiful spirit'."

"Perfect! I shall take one please!"

"One? Are you trying to impress her or give it to her as a hair ornament?" Ino teased somewhat with her hands on her hips.

"Um, well…a hair ornament is fine. I bet it would look lovely in her--"

"NO!" her holler scared Lee, "You want to impress your girl! You want to show you took the time because you care!"

"Y-Yes!" he stood with a salute-ready hand against his forehead.

As she went on, she pointed to the boy genius at the counter, "Don't be like him and make it up on the spot! That doesn't work with every girl!"

"What?" Shikamaru popped his head up, showing slight concern.

"You're taking the time now, Lee, so make it worth something!"

"Yes ma'am! …But I only have ¥3000 on me. It is all I could save in time." Lee scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he showed her his crumpled bills and lacklustre coins.

"Well then, you'll just be in debt to me for a while. I'll help pay, like a store credit sort of thing, if you help out around the store for about…oh…three or four weeks?"

"W-Would you do that for me, Ino-chan?!" he seemed to be utterly impressed by such a kind offering, he was beside himself. Once he saw her nod, he leapt for joy, just as he had for training, and cheered too, "Oh thank you Ino-chan! You truly are a kind and generous person! I shall never forget this kind offering, and plan to repay you one hundred fold!"

"You just have to work here." She gave him a bored look.

"Then I shall work harder then ever before!"

"Yeah, starting next Monday. Now, in the meantime, let's get back to the flowers!" Ino gave a cheer of her own, then began to give him a small speech about the meaning of flowers. By the end of their talk, Lee had chosen the flowers he needed to form the bouquet for his 'interest' that cost him ¥5,900. Once he had left the store, Shikamaru came up behind Ino and hugged her lazily.

"This isn't going to be like one of your lame chick romance novels, is it?" he tried to sound uncaring.

"Why?" she gave her trademark tone as she turned around in his arms, "Would that make you jealous?"

"Agh, we've been over this Ino. You're mine, everyone knows it. So stop trying to make me jealous already. No one's gonna try to one-up me."

"But at least it would show if you really care about me." She sounded whiny as she tried to prove her point.

Annoyed by her uncertainty, he swooped in swiftly and captured her lips in a loving kiss. Her eyes wide, she felt a rush of true love and passion wash over her. Closing her eyes on instinct, she found her arms slide over his broad shoulders and wrap around his neck, one of her hands finding its way to his hair. Tilting her head, her lips were given more leverage to press against his, to strengthen the force her side of the kiss offered, to match up to his. After a few moments of light moans and kissing sounds, they let go of their lip lock, but their arms still around the other. Looking into her eyes, he huffed out through light pants, "Never question me again, got it woman?"

"I don't know," her tease was clear, "If I get a kiss like that again, I might just doubt you all the time."

"Arg, that'd only piss me off. It'd be more troublesome then its worth." He sighed heavily, saying his sentence through a heavy breath.

"Hey!" she smacked him on the shoulder hard. He only laughed at her as lazily as ever.

"I mean you're troublesome as it is, don't add to it. I'd like this couple thing to be a good experience, you know?" he looked down at her with kind eyes for once, which cooled her fighter spirit.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. Just promise me I'll get kisses like that more often?" she smiled as she swung on him a little.

"I don't have that much energy in me, woman. I'm not almighty." He complained as he held her closer, making sure she wouldn't fall if her hands slipped from their hold on him.

"Well, could you try sometime?" she puffed up her cheeks and knitted her brow. He chuckled once and sighed.

"Fine, just 'cause you're so pretty." He pinched her cheek and held her tighter, hoping to lighten his bashing.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee had already raced off to find Chikara's home, following his sources information to the setting he would find his 'interest' in. Putting all his energy into his leaps, he forced himself to arrive at the front door as quickly as possible, but once he had made it there, he froze in place. He stared hard, yet lifeless at the plank in front of him, suddenly contemplating his choice.

"Hmm…W-What am I—N-No! I must do this! I have worked very hard to make myself worthy! I cannot give up now! I must face my…f-fear." He gulped then as he saw his shaky fist rose from his side and knocked on the door. After the third knock, he flinched.

"Coming!" he heard Chikara call from behind the door. As she undid the locks, his heart beat quickened immensely. He even began to question if a heart attack was slowly starting. Once he saw Chikara's face, he froze like a soldier in trouble by his sergeant.

"Lee! What a nice surprise! What's up man?" She smiled very kindly at him, but the glint in her eye made him sweat, as if he were under pressure.

"Chi-Chikara-chan, is Jem-chan here?" he asked, his lips in a curvy shape.

"Uh huh." Was all she said. They stood like that, in a dead silence, smile versus squiggle, for a few good seconds.

"…M-May I…see to her, p-please?" he tried again, hoping his statement would make her see the point of his actions.

"What's the point of seeing her? I could get you a picture if you just wanted to do that." She answered as if unknowing of his intentions. How badly he wanted to just blurt out his thought at the moment, but he was afraid the lady he hoped to be inside would hear.

"May I _please_," he gulped, "speak with Jem-chan?"

"Oh, speak with her! Why didn't you just say so? Yeah, sure Lee. Come on in!" she smirked like the shark Bruce from Finding Nemo as she opened the door for him to enter. He could have sworn she telepathically sent a chill down his spine, purposely trying to frighten him. It was somewhat working, but he didn't want to be chased away by Chikara. Knowing her, she'd run upstairs laughing to Jem, telling her all about it and making him look like a doofus.

With her on his tail, he continued to the living room of the mini one person-style apartment. Nervous as ever, he had to use all brain power to force his feet up the small staircase, trying to distract himself from the anxiety rising inside. Sadly, his effort was made fruitless, because the sight of her alone, resting on the couch, reading a comic novel, made his heart perform such a trick, he did not even bother to move. With her eyes down cast, though he was still slightly afraid, he yearned to see the depths of the color. No matter what she wore, as long as she wore her blue headband, her outfit was perfect, due to the matching combination of the shades of her face. She adorned her usual messy but still stylish clothes, with her favourite pair of 'Jem-styled' jeans. Her hair in its almost seemingly natural ponytail, making her look just so cute, made his cheeks heat up indou--

"Hey! Move it!" He only had the time to register the words from behind before being kicked in his bottom and sent flying into the center of the room. Eyes wide, he again only had a few seconds of a chance to prepare himself, landing face first on the funny fluffy carpet of the room. Groaning as the burns appeared on his cheeks, Lee could only whine to himself mentally. '_Why, Chikara? Why?..._'

Then, he heard a certain special chuckle and found his heart to perform a weird action yet again.

"Nice entrance." And the giggling continued.

Blushing with embarrassment, he lifted his body slowly to sit in a proper form, his knees together and head bowed, almost presenting himself to her.

"G-Good…afternoon, Jem-chan." Bowing his head, he let out a silent sigh. As much as he enjoyed Chikara's company and what not, he felt his spirit die as though his chance was taken from him with no fairness to it.

"Hey Lee…why are you still on the floor? I thought you were suppose to be 'Konoha's Handsome Devil'. Devils don't get knocked around."

A spark flashed through his mind.

"Ah…you are absolutely right, Jem-chan!" Lee jumped up quickly and smiled down at her, "I was just showing my respects, since it is not often that I get to see you like this."

"I know! I hate that." He watched as she formed a small somewhat of a pout on her lips then and couldn't help but find it to only had to her cuteness.

"Um, hi, I'm here too, ya know." Chikara glared from the two step position she stood in from the top step of the stairs. The female Taijutsu specialist noticed the two shiver from her stare and smirked triumphantly, but let the rest of her features stay the same.

"Ah heh heh heh…" Jem laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head to hide the sweat drop, "Why yes you are. Hello over there!"

Chikara lost the need to smirk. "Hmph, well, I'm just gonna blow this popsicle stand. Go hang out with ma _real_ friends!" So she said, but both knew rather than seeing Angelon and Koan, she was heading out for another date with Chouji. It was their one year anniversary, after all.

"Wait, isn't it _pop_ stand?" Jem question, though Lee wondered the same and found the guts to look over at the leaving house owner.

"Noo!" She sang with a hint of annoyance, "Pop_si__**cles**_ are better! Gosh, learn you're acronyms!"

"Um, Chikara--"

"Shut up!" She stuck her tongue out at them angrily and ran out the door.

The two left behind held wide-eyed looks on their faces for quite a period of time.

"…So, Lee!" Jem finally spoke, obviously nervous, "What's up?"

"…I am here?" He answered with the first thing that came to mind. Again, obvious.

"I see." She smiled at him.

Another silence took place.

"…So Jem-chan!" Lee took his turn, "How about we take a walk? I mean, it is such a lovely day. I'm sure that we could go play on the swing at the school, or maybe stroll around, or--"

"Spy on Chikara and Chouji?!" Jem perked up immediately as the words left her lips, her eyes wide with excitement and pleading. Lee chuckled nervously.

"I do not think they would appreciate that."

"Aww, but I'm just soooooo bored!" She whined as she flopped back down onto the couch, her arms now resting under her head.

"So, you do not want to go for a walk then?" he re-presented his question, hoping it would lead away from the answer she had hinted with her previous words.

"No, we can go for a walk. I just wanted to spy on them. It'd be like…some…impossible mission!" She jumped up and plastered her body against the wall, pretending to blend with it. He laughed interestingly as she made her way down the stairs, making up her own theme music while holding onto a kunai. He merely followed like a little child, trying to get in on the fun. "Wait for me, Jem-chan!"

The pair proceeded to have their walk. They did become imaginary spies, 'sneaking' around the village with amazing 'personal' skill. At one point, while in the trees, Lee almost hit a nest and was attacked by a mother bird, but Jem came to his aid. And of course _no one_ heard them. They were super sleuths, after all. This spying game of their's continued for many hours surprisingly, never finding the suspicious targets, in the end they ran all the way into the sunset, literally. Laughing echoed at the gates while the stars appeared in the evening sky, scaring Kotetsu and Izumo senseless, but causing joy for the 'walking' pair. In the end, the two, too pumped to go home, continued to walk, but actually picked a destination this time.

"Ah, well that was fun." Jem sighed half-heartedly as she walked with a grin, her arms behind her head, as if she was still on the couch. He looked back at her, completely nerve free.

"Yes, I too enjoyed the day." Again, a silence loomed.

"Oh, hey Lee?"

"Yes, Jem-chan?"

"I've been wondering something all day."

"And what is that?"

"What's with the white plastic bag sticking out of your waistband?"

He stopped walking. He looked down due to her words. He realized he never gave her his gift. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"A-Ah, what?!" Jem hollered out of sudden fear.

"I-I…You! Ah…Agh, no! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT?!"

"I never gave you your present!" He cried with anime tears as he began to run around in circles.

Jem lost all her panic then and stared at him with gently shocked eyes, "…Present?...Lee, what present?"

He froze again. He looked over at her due to her words. He realized he gave away the surprise.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lee! Calm DOWN!" The girl of the scenario did all that she could to stop himself from causing his dinner to resurface.

"Jem-chan, I'm sorry! I screwed u--"

"You haven't screwed up unless you don't give me the gift."

He froze. He looked over at her again due to her words, but sadly, he did not start running around again. She was right. He hadn't messed up necessarily unless he was foolish enough to waste his present on himself. So after giving her an appreciative nod, he pulled out the bag full of flowers and handed it to her.

"Here, Jem-chan. For you…I-I hope you enjoy them."

Jem stood still now, completely thrown off guard. She had always pictured something like this happening to her, minus the running around and add a magical field with a waterfall, but she never expected Lee to be her knight spandex…attire.

"Lee…why…did you get me flowers?" She questioned, doing exactly as what her brain instructed her to do.

Lee felt something crack inside his chest and squeeze. He had expected her to like the gift. Why did it seem as though she did not? Was it because she did not like his selections? Ino was an expert flower arranger, so that could not be the case. So then why?...

"Oh, J-Jem-chan! I apologize. I should have thought more as to what you would have liked. I maybe should have gotten you a-a…oh, a pet. Or a box of pnocky. I just grouped you in with the usual girls, and I know by now you are not just any girl. I will return these immediately and…try again, if that's oka--"

"Wait! I never said I didn't like them!" Jem shouted urgently after moments of uncertainty, "I just wanted…I wanted to know why you got me something. Something so…nice."

"W-Well, Jem-chan, it was…in a way, a proposal."

She felt her eyes bulge slightly, as if they were going to fall out of her eye sockets, right then and there. A proposal…A proposal… "A proposal?.." She turned her thought into a question, curiosity really being the reason behind her wonder anyway.

"Yes, for you see…I would like to ask you, Jem Mizumara, if you would be my girlfriend? I-I promise to protect yo—Mmm!"

Lips to lips, the couple both received their first kiss. Eyes as wide as can be, Lee was stunned breathless as his heart's desire held his face in her hands and graced him with such a sensation. As he stared at her, shell-shocked, he noticed that she began to blush, knowing that his eyes were on him. Slowly, she began to lessen the pressure, and started to pull away. However, two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, almost like a ribbon tying her to his chest. And then, his lips finally respond; he inputted all his secret longing and love into the most amazing and spine-tingling kiss. It was Jem's turn to be stunned. It only took her moments though, before she found her spark again and initiated a make-out session.

Under the moon light, they warmed each other's heart. Both had butterflies fluttering wildly in their stomachs as they displayed their care and devotion to each other. It was a new and nerving situation, but it was also tantalizing and special. It was the perfect end to such a wonderful and fantastic day.

That is, until Chikara and Chouji exacted their revenge on the two with their own sneak sleuth powers.


End file.
